prophecyofthestarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Blackfur
AND DON'T YOU DARE PISS ME OFF *cussing is allowed but don't talk about user behide their back nor about me *you can talk in caps but not meanful *and if any user is having trouble please be helpful and tell me *if your mean to a user ALL THE (BLEEP)ING TIME i WILL ban you for 1 month -- 1 YEAR Welcome Hi, welcome to Prophecy of the Stars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the''' User:Blackfur page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GingerleapofDawnClan (Talk) 02:09, August 12, 2011 Hey Sure. Starpaw Apprentice of MidnightClan 02:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Heya Yellowtail. ;) Let's start on our RPs. ''Blackfur I will be making a tutorial on how to shade and what-not.'' ''Leaps of ginger splashes the tail of enemies. Those who are splashed will walk the darkest of forests 14:32, August 12, 2011 (UTC)'' GUESSWUTIDID I made ya an admin! Along with XhollyscourgeshineX and Twilightheart200. :D Gingerleap 20:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE Oh PLEASE ban him/her! I hate that. I'd like to call that spam >:U Gingerleap 21:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: uh... (or whatever it said) I used some king of coding and font thing to make it. I didn't get it from your siggie ;) It just sounds awesome. Sorry 'bout that, I'll change it if you want :D [[User:Larkflight|''Lar]][[User:Blackfur|'kie']] Larkie! 22:58, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Halloweeny I think the black kitteh with the pumpkins looks cuter. PS Took me a while to figure it out. XD Gingerleap 21:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) How? Read the title XD Gingerleap 21:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) hey blackie! it's meee *****Up SkyHigh- SkyXLark 4Eva***** 17:53, October 11, 2011 (UTC) So you finally came back to life with the RP, eh Yellowtail? :) XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 22:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Chat Yes, I'm on right now. XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 22:34, October 15, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX STORMY Yeah I'm on chat right now plz join me XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 02:31, October 17, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Chat....again....it's OK.... That's totally fine! All friends have their own friends, even if each others' friends don't get along!OH MY GOD i'm sounding like those books for girls -.-"god .... But yeah, I will go tell my friend RIGHT NOW,RIGHTNOW, and push her into making an account for this. She LOVES RP andd fanfic, and she would enjoy meeting you.You both have so much alike, and you're both my friends.BEST FRIENDS. XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 22:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX MY LITTLE PONY FIM IS AWESOME!! ~Stormy Yes, kinda busy AT THE MOMENT.... Well...uhh...I have, school?Remember? I also have chores...let's see...viola practice, i usually take showers afterschool, I have homework, and, the daily dose of videogames XP Sorry, if I never have time to spend with you :3 XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 04:16, October 19, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX HEYYYYY.....^_^ Can you make me a special signature? Pweeeeze? XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 04:19, October 19, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX o?o And that has to do with...what exactly? I wish we had an art teacher*attempts to put on most jealous face* T_T And hey, is Gingerleap still sick? Haven't heard from her in a while... And can you make me a fancy siggie? o3o XhollyscourgeshineX RARW ^_^ 04:28, October 20, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Hi! Hey. My name is BigTimeAwesomeness. I'm new to Wikia, and I was wondering if you could give me some advice? -BigTimeAwesomeness Sure, but only for like 15 minutes because i have volleyball :3 18:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ugh nvm, chat isn't working for me on any wiki. it'd be easier if this place had an IRC. 18:06, October 30, 2011 (UTC) sure, i'll be right there. 18:10, October 30, 2011 (UTC) sorry, i have to go to volleyball. 18:15, October 30, 2011 (UTC) x3 oyus! I was this close to getting hit in the face: ___ and then we lost :3 20:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Okay then *claps hands* Thanks, Blackie. FWI, I'm skyhigh67 BigTimeAwesomeness 21:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) i hope she's okay, too. We did break up, and for reasons I do not want to mention, I thought she was dead. (I know, right?) ans someone told me she was alive, so I made this account to prove it. Now, I just keep it because I forgot my password for my other account xD - BigTimeAwesomness ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 19:14, November 3, 2011 (UTC) me too. oh...check my user page. I added to it, and there is something about you on it. - BTA ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 21:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC) *sheepishly* th-thank you. it's all true. - BTA ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 22:00, November 3, 2011 (UTC) That was you? I thought it was Gingerleap. It's really pretty. I like it. But I went to take a shower when it had the old background, and when I came back, it had the new one and I was like, "what the crap?" XD - BTA ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 22:04, November 3, 2011 (UTC) HERE HERE HERE HERE HERE HERE HERE HERE Did I mention I was here? Gingerleap 01:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Why did you kickban me? The problem was already solved! So you ban me for something I've already gotten in trouble for? -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 01:09, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I just now got your latest message. was i supposed to be on chat last night? - BTA ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 20:16, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I <3 the new background. Also, sorry I couldn't get on chat. I was in Ohio. 18:24, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah....i reply late, too XD ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 20:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey are u on? ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 20:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) NO I'm leaving in a while so... NO D8< Gingerleap 01:52, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Are you on NOW? ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 20:34, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh my goodness! I am too! ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 21:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I can't, my chat isn't working. This is what it says when I open it: ~ GingerleapofDawnClan has joined the chat. ~ ~You have connected from another browser. This connection will be closed. ~ Like I said, sorry =[ Gingerleap 23:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: -_- Gingerleap 23:35, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: WHAT!? That's a terrrible idea. I'm already multi-tasking without you messaging me. Gingerleap 23:41, November 18, 2011 (UTC) hai french kitty ;) ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 23:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) awwww sorry. it is a cool siggie ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 13:09, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Blackie......have you seen Larkflight lately? I haven't seen her, and I'm a little worried. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 15:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm........well, maybe it has something to do w/ that blizzard a couple of weeks ago....I'm really worried. You don't think she could've....died? ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 19:34, November 21, 2011 (UTC) HAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey Blackie its Darktail's birthday just wanted you to wish her a good birthday and IT'S THNXGIVING WEEKEND PPL!!!!! YAY!! I be on chat right now.... Holly....OUT.Peace. XhollyscourgeshineX RARW ^_^ 22:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Hi there Hi. I'm Dynovan, a friend of SkyHigh67/BigTimeAwesomeness. He's asked me to help him find Larkflight, and I was wondering, when did you last see her? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 08:07, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. That info'll help me find her. I know, same here, I tend to see American people! I'll let you know if I find Larkie. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 08:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Dyno's a friend of mine, and, yeah, he's british. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 15:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) My Chat Problem I've already told you, my chat is broken! Gingerleap 01:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Good news- we found Larky. On another note, me and her got back together <3 ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 15:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) okay. i'll tell her. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 23:24, November 24, 2011 (UTC) kk ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 01:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC) hey blackie! BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 18:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC) yeah. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 18:35, November 25, 2011 (UTC) My computer won't let me get on chat. I can read messages, but I can't send any. Sorry. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 18:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) yesterday and today. she's good. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 19:05, November 25, 2011 (UTC) yeah. we were messaging on the jackie wiki. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 19:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC) she got offline earlier to clean up (You'll have to ask her about that) but she's online now. Link to her talk is her. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 19:25, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. He was ILOVELARKFLIGHT, but he made another one, AntiLarkflight2. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 21:33, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I think Larky left. Sorry. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 21:42, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay........kinda a random message. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 21:52, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Imma bored too. But wat u up to? BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 23:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC)